The Fight of the Mind: The Bannerman Road Chronicles
by DWSJAFanatic
Summary: When Asha Brown moved into 14 Bannerman Road, no-one expected the things which happened afterwards; especially Sarah-Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde. Why does Asha have sudden pains in her forehead, and what is the shadow following her? Is she a danger to the group, or is it something else? Book 1 of Bannerman Road Chronicles
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Asha

**_When Asha Brown moved into 14 Bannerman Road, no-one expected the things which happened afterwards; but that was a usual day for Sarah-Jane Smith, Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra and Luke Smith. But even they didn't expect it, which made things a lot more interesting…_**

**Luke's POV**

The day before school started for the new year and Clyde, Rani, Mum and I had sent the Krafayis (the retarded griffin/chicken alien from Vincent and The Doctor in 2010) back to its home planet.

"Sarah Jane- since when was there a new family moving into the Brown's house?" Clyde asked, looking outside of the window. Mum and Rani went over and looked outside.

"I don't remember there being a 'for sale' sign anywhere." Rani said.

"Well let's have a look." Mum said as we headed to see who was moving in.

* * *

**Asha's POV**

Leaving Cornwall was hard. Though I had been there for only two months, I had grown to love the scenery there. Now I had to get used to my new life. With my grandparents. It was good seeing them again, I hadn't really seen them since they went to Australia, my old home for Christmas two years ago. I don't miss the Australian heat though, England's cool weather was so much better.

As the taxi came up to 14 Bannerman Road, I saw the furniture truck in the driveway, and on the other side was a group of four people: one woman who was in her late forties-early fifties, and two boys and a girl who were about my age. I could tell that none of the teenagers were related. But I didn't want to deal with neighbours. Not now.

"Nan! Pop!" I exclaim as I jump out of the taxi and hug Pop first. He holds me for a while, making my walls slip and the tears roll down my cheek.

"Hey, Asha. It's alright. You've got us, I know it's hard but we'll help you." Pop whispers in my ear as he lets me go to hug Nana.

"Can I see the house?" I ask. I look out of the corner of my eye and see the group that came out of 13 Bannerman Road start to come over. "I don't think I'm ready to meet any neighbours Pop."

Pop looks at me and tells me that the teenagers go the school I'm going to start at tomorrow, and are in the same grade as me. Form, I should say; that's what they call it in England, have to remember that. Nan nods and lets me in the house to let me unpack.

* * *

**Rani's POV**

The girl quickly went inside as we approached the Brown's house. Mr Brown saw us and nodded to us as he took of his golf hat.

"Ms Smith. Rani, Clyde and Luke. I'm guessing you were wondering why there was a furniture van outside of our house? My granddaughter moved in, but she's going through a hard time and didn't want to break down in front of anyone. But she's starting school tomorrow, so I was wondering if you three would help to class and walk to school. She's a lovely girl but she might be resistant to talk at first." Mr Brown told us. Something must have made Mr Brown's granddaughter upset. But it was good that there was another girl in the street.

* * *

**Asha's POV**

I went to my room was looked out the window to see Pop talking to the neighbours I was guessing he was talking about me; of course they were wondering why, it was normal for the new kid on the block to have people ask questions. The dark haired boy looked up at the window and waved. I quickly moved away from the window so none of the others could see me. I don't know why I didn't want to be seen. A wash of pain went to my forehead and I bit my lip. It quickly left me but I had a feeling that there was something going on. But the good thing was; I already felt like this was a great place to live.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I looked up to the top window and saw a sandy haired girl looking back at me. Knowing that it was Mr and Mrs Brown's granddaughter I waved to her; but when I did; she instantly moved away from the window.

...

"I don't think she's a people person." I say to Mum as I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What makes you think that?" Mum asked. I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. She moved away as soon as I waved to her."

"Well, you'll get to know her when you take her to school tomorrow won't you? Now off to bed." Mum said she turned the light off in the kitchen.

_** This is my first Sarah Jane book so please let me know what you think! Also can you give me a few different aliens for the first enemy in this fanfic but I want them to control things. So please let me know! And I apologise to everyone who has read it when there were no paragraphs. I don't know how that happened when I put it up.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected First School Day

**_Again I apologise to those who have read it previous chapter without the spaces. I still don't know what happened. But thank-you for notifying me otherwise I would not have looked back at it._**

**_But here's chapter 2! _**

**_But before that again I will ask if you give me a few different aliens for the first enemy in this fanfic but the enemy can't be Bane, but I want them to have previous history of experimenting with humans and/or controlling them. Please let me know by either inboxing me or just put it down as a review to let me know._**

**_Here's the link to what Asha looks like_**

* * *

**Asha's POV**

"Morning Nan and Pop." I said as I yawned when I came down the stairs. Since I had visited them once three years ago, I remembered where everything was. I grabbed the bread and put two slices in the toaster.

"Asha, the three kids that came over yesterday are walking you to school." Nan said as she stood beside me as she put some sugar in her tea.

"Nan; I can walk to school easily. I did it back in Cornwall." I say as I sat down with my toast and put jam on it. Pop stuck his head out of the newspaper and looked at me.

"You don't know the area much Asha. They just going to show you the way and help you to class. There's nothing wrong with that." He says as I shove the last bit of the jam-covered toast in my mouth. I stand up, and walk to grab my books for the day. I give Nan a kiss on the cheek as I head out the door.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

Rani and Clyde arrived at the house just as I was heading out the door.

"We have to walk with Mr and Mrs Brown's granddaughter today, just be nice Clyde." Rani said. Clyde opened his arms in a 'why me' expression as I saw the Brown's granddaughter come out of 14 Bannerman Road looking for which way to go.

"Aren't I always?" Clyde smiled before it faded from Rani's glare. I roll my eyes and head towards the new neighbour.

"Hey neighbour! Allow me to introduce everyone, I'm-" Clyde exclaimed as we walked up to her but was interrupted by the new girl.

"Clyde Langer; Rani Chandra and Luke Smith. Nan's already told me who you are." She says in an accent as she starts to put her earphones in.

"And you've got an accent. What part of America are you from?" Clyde asked as we slowly walk out of Bannerman Road. She gives him a dirty look.

"I'm from Australia dumb-nut, not American." Rani unsuccessfully tries to hide her amusement with a chuckle. I smile; it was funny that Clyde got something wrong again. He looked horrified, making Rani laugh even harder. I look at the girl before asking the question that had been on my mind since yesterday.

"Sorry. But can I ask you what your name is?"

"Asha." She said and played her music, ignoring us for the rest of the walk.

When she entered the admin building, Clyde muttered, "Who spat in her cereal this morning?"

"Maybe she just doesn't like us. Even though she hasn't had the chance to know us." Rani said.

* * *

**Asha's POV**

I was surprised that Luke, Rani and Clyde waited for me when I emerged from the admin building before we headed to class, which happened to be Chemistry. As I sat down next to Rani, the teacher made me stand up again. I shivered from the slight coldness in the room, as the teacher spoke to the class.

"Class, this is Asha Brown, she's just moved from Australia-"

"Cornwall. I lived in Cornwall for six months, but before that I lived in Australia." I said as I quickly sat down. A boy not far from where I was sitting snickered before speaking to me.

"Do you ride kangaroos and wombats for transportation in Australia?"

"Let me ask you a question. Are you really that stupid?" I tell him, making the class laugh. He glares at me but doesn't reply.

The teacher ignored the passing comments as he continued the lesson.

"What is the calculation of enthalpy?" Luke and I put our hands up at the same time. Whispers went around the room; I might want to ask about that later. The teacher points at me to answer the question.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see that Luke was slightly annoyed but was shocked at the same time before I answered the question.

"For homogeneous system, the enthalpy can be calculated by h equals u plus pv; with h being the enthalpy, u being the internal energy, p being pressure and v being volume. For an inhomogeneous system; which is the sum of the enthalpies of composing subsystems would be calculated as the sum of k multiplied by the enthalpy of k; where k refers to the various subsystems." I finish, with everyone looking at me in silence, including the teacher. "What? I learnt it at my old school; it's not that big of a deal." The teacher nods his head and hands us sheets of calculations to answer until the bell went.

* * *

**Clyde's POV**

Asha, the new girl just answered the exact way Luke would answer a question. That was creepy. Rani kept on asking questions about whatever it was before Luke and Asha had a discussion on different equations. There was something not quite right about that girl. She was insanely smart, and since she knew all those equation she was talking to Luke about, it's not right.

As the bell rang for break, I look at Asha. "How do you know all that stuff? I thought Luke was the only smart kid around here."

She shrugged her shoulders. "My parents."

"Seriously? Because most parent s aren't that smart." Her eyes briefly showed something- anger or confusion. But it was gone quickly as it came.

"My parents were researchers, two of the best. They taught me a lot of science. And I don't want to talk about them." Luke Rani and I had to jog with how fast she was walking. Her voice was angry but sad at the same time.

Rani gave me a look, as if to say 'no more'. I roll my eyes. But my question was asked by Luke.

"Were? Do you mean…"

Asha slammed her locker close and spun to face us. "They're dead. Don't know how but I don't want to talk about it." As she was saying that; Asha put a hand to her head and closed her eyes as she quickly grabbed the locker. She quickly recovered though.

* * *

**Asha's POV**

The pain in my forehead made me blackout for split second.

"Asha, you alright?" Rani asks as I shake my head. Clyde and Luke were looking at me; Luke with concern and Clyde with a smirk on his face. I wondered what was up with him.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I just got a headache that's all." I say as we walked to the cafeteria.

…

I wave goodbye to Rani, Clyde and Luke as I headed up my driveway when I looked past the three of them and saw something black, a shadow. I blinked and it was gone. Probably me being paranoid.

"How was your first day at school?" Pop asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Alright I guess."

* * *

**_I had to put that bit on kangaroos and wombats…. So many exchange students which went to my school always asked where they stayed while we worked…. _**

**_Anyhow, review if you wish and I shall upload chapter 3 as soon as I can._**

**_P.S. – Remember the note at the top about the aliens. Please- I don't want Siltheen, Trickster, or the Bane, but kind of something that's in Doctor Who that hasn't been in SJA._**


	3. Chapter 3: More Questions Than Answers

**_Okay I am happy! I found the alien which I needed, which I thank Mystic Lover of the fairytale for telling me about the list of all the aliens which have appeared on Doctor Who, Torchwood, SJA, etc. I had totally forgotten that Wikipedia had that. My bad. _**

**_Anyway, here's chapter 3!_**

**_The link to what Asha looks like is on my profile._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Sarah Jane Adventures or the characters except Asha and possibly an alien I might make up… but no I haven't made one for the story, it's from either Tom Baker's series or Peter Davison's series. So there is a lot of aliens for you guys to think of which one it is._**

**_P.S. – This is set about series 3 of Sarah Jane Adventures_**

**_Anyway back to the story._**

* * *

**Rani's POV**

As soon as Asha went home; Clyde, Luke and I went to the attic where Sarah Jane was; who Clyde told instantly the events of what happened in Chemistry.

"Clyde, she's probably telling the truth that she learnt it at her old school." She says after he finishes.

"But what about her collapsing; and her parents were two of the 'best' researchers in the world who happen to be dead? And she doesn't know how they died?"

"He does have a point Mum. Usually if someone dies the family is told how they died. Check just in case." Luke said, making Clyde grin. Sarah-Jane rolled her eyes and looked behind her.

"Mr Smith; I need you." The fanfare music blared out of the Xylok computer as it revealed itself.

"Oh will you stop doing that. I need you to scan 14 Bannerman Road; mainly Asha Brown." Sarah-Jane says with a smile.

"Analysing complete. I believe there was some type of alien life form a second ago but there doesn't seem any now."

"So Asha Brown has a relationship with aliens; I knew it." Clyde threw his hands up and flopped onto the sofa.

"Clyde, it doesn't straight away lead to Asha having a relationship with aliens, or her being an alien. Keep an eye on her though." Sarah Jane said. Clyde rolled his eyes in annoyance. An idea came to my head.

"Sarah-Jane; we've got a Chemistry essay coming up and we have to be in groups- why don't we partner up with her and see if we can look into her room for any evidence?" I ask.

"Good idea Rani; get over there and get started." She says as she hands me over her watch.

* * *

**Asha's POV**

I was reading the textbooks the school gave me when Pop knocked on my door. "Asha; Luke, Rani and Clyde are here to see you." I open the door and give him a look.

"What? Okay, send them up." I open my door further as I put the textbooks on my desk. Rani came in first; followed by the two boys.

"So; what's up?" I asked them as I sit down in my chair. Rani looks at Luke and Clyde before answering.

"Well; I talked to Mr Johnson the chemistry teacher this morning and I completely forgot to ask if you wanted to do the project with the three of us. It's due in a couple of weeks." She says. Luke looks around the room; not knowing what to say; whereas Clyde goes straight to my open sketch book.

"You draw? These are really good." Clyde muttered. I shrug my shoulders.

"Thanks; I draw my dreams as a hobby." I say. He turns the page and shows it to Luke and Rani.

Luke speaks for the first time, "Clyde draws a lot too. He had a painting in the museum a couple of months ago." Rani giggled slightly and Clyde gave him a 'no-more' look with a shake of the head before turning more pages.

"Man; you dream of snakes a lot."

I nod at him. "I have no idea why. I kinda hate them; and those drawings are from nightmares. I got bitten by a snake six months ago when I just moved to England. That's when I started getting them." I say. Luke raises his eyebrows in surprise. I hear a buzzing sound behind me; but as I look Rani is sitting on my bed, setting my candle holder down on the bedside table.

"So; does anyone have any ideas for the project?" I ask as silence fell.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

After spending two hours at the Brown's; Rani handed me mum's alien reading watch before she headed home; and Clyde came with me quickly back to 13 Bannerman Road.

"There was slight energy levels of some type of alien, but it was too faint for the watch to pick up when the alien was last there." I said to mum after explaining everything that was said during the two hours. Clyde pulled something out of his jean pocket and walked to Mr Smith.

"Hey Mr Smith; could you possibly see if this drawing has any relation to any type of alien life form?" He asks, sliding the piece of paper to the slit so the Xylok could analyse the object. Clyde sees me looking at him with a questioning look. "I asked if I could have one of her drawings as you and Rani left her room. It was a good idea."

"Well I'm glad you did Clyde." Mum says as we wait for the results.

"Analysing complete. I scanned any similar life forms to the snake shown in the picture; and all there really is a Silurian; a reptilian humanoid; but that doesn't seem to be right; and the Mara; an emotional feeder of suffering and madness from the planet Manussa, in the Scrampus System. A Mara is snake-like in its true form. Luke; Clyde, does Asha have reddish teeth and a mark of a snake on her forearm?" Clyde and I look at the computer and shook our heads.

"Nope. So she isn't a feeder of the 'Mara' and there were no human reptiles there; so what is it? Why are there alien energy levels in her room?" Clyde throws his hands in the air. Mum looks at the two of us.

"I honestly have no idea."


End file.
